The New Page
by Cheesyhead
Summary: Kristina Yadalang is from the United Status and just loves Tamora Perice's books. What happens when there is really a Tortall and the Scanra border needs more help? Numiar will perform big magic to bring Kristina to Tortall AND rewind time so that Kristin


Prolouge

Numair Salmalin sat in his office. His hands were inclined with each other as he stared down at a sheet of paper.

He swallowed hard and kept his calm face, calm. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his eyes fixed on the paper.

On this sheet of paper there was written:

_Numair,_

_I don't care what you do-let me rephrase that-do what you can to give me help in this war. Numair, please_

It went on to say why he needed what he asked for and why he needed it now.

A messenger had brought this to him a few moments ago, at this moment Numair was dicieding what to do.

"What, Jonathan, what can I do?" Numair asked himself.

Then, an idea popped into his head. He looked up at the ceiling, "Mithros help me through this!" He whispered as Daine the Wildmage walked through the door connecting his office and their quarters.

"Numair, what is this?" Daine asked as she picked up the letter and read it rapidly before Numair could take it out of her hands.

"Numair, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I've got something, but it will use a lot of power and it is the oldest spell in the book."

"What is it Numair?" Daine asked excitedly, interested in his work.

"Daine, I am going to bring someone here. That someone will be powerful. That one person will be able to help in the Scanra war."

"Numair what do you mean 'bring' someone here?" Daine asked. "Plus you've got Kel and tons of other Knights already working as hard as they can."

"Dear, I have heard of it before, there are different universes per say, where people have no mages and knights but different things. I will bring someone from there, the most powerful there is"-looking at Daine's questioning look he said, "It has been done before."

"Numair the war is almost over, and this 'person' will not know what a knight is," Daine said.

"Exactly, I shall bring the person here then rewind time. That way he or she can go through the training to become a knight," Numair said.

"You mean it could be a girl," he shook his head yes. "That can screw up the future. What about Kel? Kel is going to be pretty ticked off."

"She will never find out," Numair simple said.

"Numair, she is the first girl page, if you bring this person back and it is a girl then there will be two girl pages in the same year."

"Well then, Kel shall have a friend," Numair said proudly.

Daine shook her head at him. "How?" She asked.

"Watch my dear, watch," He said simply as he rushed out the door.

"What do you propose to do, Master Numair?" King Jonathan asked the mage. His sapphire eyes never leaving the man once. He scratched his black beard then rubbed his black hair.

Numair began to explain to the king his idea.

"Numair, you sure this is going to work?" Numair nodded.

"Sire, if I have the right spells and right thing sit will work."

"Will any of us remember what you have done or the future?"

"I don't think so, I wont even remember, Sire," Numair said.

"So, things could go a different way if you just-"

"Excuse me Sire, but no! The Scanran will most likely still attack, there is no way to fix that, but I am hoping my magic-along with other mages willing to help-can pick up the bravest girl or boy from this place," Numair finished.

"What do you need to full fill this?" The King asked.

Numair named off all that was needed and waited for the King's approval. Numair was happy with glee, but one thing feared him the most, what if something goes wrong?

"Kel took her glaive and sliced it up into the centaur. She heard the little girls wails still echoing in her ear as the Centaur fell dead. She grabbed the satchel that was squirming and pulled out a griffin. Kel immediately become frighten for it was said if a baby griffin's parents know you have touched their young they will kill you-" Kristina Yadalang got a gasp from her youngest brother-Jonathan.

His black curls fell over his face and he smiled up at Krissy. Krissy couldn't resist her brother's adorable face and bent down to give him a hug.

Her sister-Cassandra-sat in her lap playing with the book-Protector of the Small: Squire.

Cassandra had curls too, except her hair color was brown. Both Cassandra and Jonny had blue eyes. As for Krissy she had green eyes and straight, brown hair. No curls and no blue eyes.

Her mother had curls too along with her father. She didn't understand why she didn't have the curls. She didn't mind though. She liked being different.

"Krissy, It is time for bed," Her mother's sweet voice traveled up the winding stairs.

"Okay, Mom," Krissy yelled.

Jonny groaned, "Sissy, do we have to go to bed? I want you to read to us more." He put on his best upset face as a seven year old could.

Cassandra agreed with him, to prove her point the three year old ran over to her brother and gave him a hug.

The two older siblings laughed at the little girl as she giggled with them.

Only when Krissy made sure her brother and Sister were safety asleep she was able to read Protector of the Small: Squire for her millionth time.

She had just gotten to the part where Clean of Kennan kissed Kel for 'Midwinter Luck' as he had said, when her mother walked in.

"Krissy dear, time for bed," Her mother said straightening a few things in Krissy's room.

"Okay Mom, after this chapter," Krissy said. Her mother nodded her brown curls getting tangled as she did so.

Krissy laughed at her mother as she finished up the chapter and put the book away on the shelf along with the other Protector of the Small books and crawled into bed.

"It would be cool to train to be knight, right along Kel's side along with her friends. I wish I livid at the Kingdom, I wish I was a page training to be a knight," Krissy whispered as sleep over came her. Little did she now wishes come true.


End file.
